I Just Wanna be Mad for a While
by Shira
Summary: "We've been married for two years now. Sometimes it feels like twenty-one..." L/Gness!


**"I Just Want   
to   
Be Mad For   
a   
While"   
by   
Teri Clark **

Shira Does   
NOT   
Own This One   
Either 

Takes Place   
a   
Couple Years   
After   
Darkstar 

*~)@(~* 

Lina and Gourry were at Lina's old house. They were still traveling around, and they'd stopped there for a while. The only reason Lina was staying was because her sister, mother, and father had already moved out. Things were pretty much the same as they'd been a few years ago, except for one very major difference. 

Before Lina's thoughts could bring her around to that difference, Gourry came down the stairs. Lina, who was sitting grumpily at the kitchen table, didn't even look up. 

_Last night we went to bed not talking,   
'Cause we'd already said too much _

"Lina?" Gourry asked, coming over to the table. Lina stood up stiffly, and went over to the counter, keeping her back to Gourry. He'd made some crack about her chest size again the other night. Normally, she wouldn't get so grumpy about it, but she thought that with things being different, it would have stopped. When they had gone to bed last night, she kept her back to him the entire time, not looking at him or talking to him. 

_I face the wall, you faced the window   
Bound and determined not to touch _

Different.... Lina's thoughts brought her back to that. Things were different around her and Gourry now, since they'd gotten married two years ago. That's why she thought Gourry would stop commenting on her somewhat flat chest, and also why she got so upset over it. And even though it had only been a couple years, it usually seemed a lot longer with some of the arguments they got in. 

_We've been married for two years now,   
Some times it feels like twenty-one _

"Lina?" Gourry asked again. 

Again, Lina didn't say anything. She was still mad at him from last night. He had no excuse to comment on her chest after two years of silence on that subject. Instead of dwelling on that, Lina started fixing up some coffee. When it was finished, without a word, she set a cup down at Gourry's spot at the table, and returned to her position at the counter. 

_I'm still mad at you this morning,   
Coffee's ready if you want some _

Lina yawned widely. Her elbow went onto the counter, and her chin dropped into her hand. After last night, she had only gotten a few hours of sleep before she'd come back downstairs. She'd had a lot of thinking to do, and needed time to do it in. But after a while, and after thinking everything out, she'd made her decision about what to do with her and Gourry's marriage. 

_I've been up since five thinking about me and you,   
And I've got to tell you the conclusion I've come to. _

Despite the fact that Gourry was dumb as he was when she first met him, and teased her and made fun of her, Lina knew that she couldn't leave him. There wasn't anything she could do about their strange relationship, because that's the way it was supposed to be. Nothing was ever going to change, because neither of them wanted change. 

_I'll never leave, I'll never stray   
My love for you will never change _

Again, Gourry said, "Lina?" But Lina still didn't talk to him. She didn't feel like making up yet. It was Gourry's fault she was angry, and he'd have to apologize first. That's the way it was supposed to work. 

_I'm not ready to make up yet,   
We'll get around to that _

It was Gourry's fault. He had to apologize. There was no question about it. That's the way it worked. The man apologized to the woman, whether he was in the wrong or not. Of course, that's not always the way things went, even if they were supposed to. Probably, if it went on too long and Gourry didn't catch onto the fact that he was supposed to apologize, she'd start talking to him again. 

_I think I'm right, I think you're wrong,   
I'll probably give in before long _

Behind her, Lina heard Gourry stand up from the table. When he heard a thump, Gourry shouting, "Itai!" and the splash of something on the floor, she smiled. Gourry had most likely hit his knee on the table, and spilled his coffee all over himself. Lina then realized what she was doing, and forced her smile down. She was supposed to be mad at Gourry. 

_Please don't make me smile,   
I just wanna be mad for a while _

Lina heard Gourry come up behind her, and asked, "Lina, what's wrong?" Still, Lina didn't talk to him. She had to be mad at him for teasing her again. She felt that chill run down her back when Gourry's hand touched her shoulder. Instead of turning around like she'd normally do, she just stiffened and stood there. When Gourry started running his fingers through her hair, Lina brought her hands down stiffly to her sides. Normally, she would have liked that, but since she was being mad at him, she didn't appreciate him trying to soften her up. 

_For now you might as well forget it,   
Don't run your fingers through my hair _

"Lina, come on, tell me why you aren't talking to me," Gourry pleaded. Still, Lina didn't reply. She just stood stubbornly still, not speaking, not moving. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides when Gourry didn't get the hint and back away. "Lina, please?" he begged. 

_Yeah, that's right, I'm being stubborn   
No, I don't want to go back upstairs _

Lina turned sharply, and walked away from the counter and headed for the door. She had to go work off her anger before she got violent. "Lina, where are you going?" Gourry asked after her. Lina didn't respond, and instead headed right out the door. Maybe blowing something up would help. Yes, a few fireballs to the old stone wall would calm her down. 

_I'm gonna leave for work without a goodbye kiss   
But as I'm walking off, just remember this _

As she walked out back, Lina found herself actually doubting why she was angry at Gourry. Sure, he'd made a joke about her chest again, but was that really a reason to stop speaking to him? She crushed those thoughts, and said, "Of course it is. He was mean and has to pay." But was being mean in return the right way to go about it? 

_I'll never leave, I'll never stray   
My love for you will never change _

Well, even if it wasn't, she didn't feel like making up with Gourry. Being angry gave her an excuse to go blow something up. She hadn't done that in a while, and she needed to let off some steam. Maybe after that, she'd go and talk to Gourry a little bit. But until then, she'd just keep being mad at him. 

_But I ain't ready to make up yet,   
We'll get around to that _

Lina made it to the stone wall out back. It was about ten feet high and spanned the length of most of the backyard. It was the perfect target for her to fireball to shards. "Fireball!" Lina shouted, throwing the spell at the wall. With every time she hit the wall, she imagined it was her blowing someone up for teasing her about her stature and development. She figured she'd vent for another five minutes, and go in and make up to Gourry. 

_I think I'm right, I think you're wrong   
I'll probably give in before long _

Suddenly, Lina stopped fireballing. She thought she heard something, so she turned around. She saw Gourry running out of the house and around to the backyard, his sword in his hands. He probably thought she was being attacked or something. Lina smiled, and laughed a little to herself. Typical Gourry. Lina forced her smile away. She was still angry at him until she decided otherwise. 

_Please don't make me smile,   
I just wanna be mad for a while _

"Lina!" Gourry shouted, coming closer. "What's wrong? What's happening?" He looked around wildly for Lina's attacker, but didn't see anybody. "Lina, what...?" 

She couldn't help it. She smiled. Gourry was so naive and overprotective, but in a sweet way. 

"Ne, Lina?" Gourry asked. "Why weren't you talking to me?" 

_I just wanna be mad for a while _

"Last night.... you made fun of my chest again," Lina told him. "You know I hate it when people do that." 

Gourry looked very upset. "I did that? I'm sorry.... I guess it just happened.... I didn't mean to.... You know I don't want you angry, Lina." 

"Yeah, I know," Lina said, looking at the ground. She felt really bad about being so angry at Gourry now. He hadn't done any harm, but she'd gone and given him the cold shoulder. 

_I just wanna be mad for a while _

Gourry took a few steps closer, so he was right in front of Lina, which made her turn her head up to look at him. He looked down at her, and smiled, and Lina couldn't help but smile back. Then, in a gesture of affection Lina had still not gotten used to, Gourry leaned down and kissed her lips. Lina experienced that tingle like she always did when they kissed, and let Gourry draw her into a tight embrace. 

_I just wanna be mad for a while _


End file.
